Traditionally, after inserting a tampon into a vagina, a tampon string remains outside the vagina to remove the tampon after the tampon is used. However, by leaving the tampon string outside of the vagina, the tampon string can easily escape from a user's clothing (such as a person's underwear, swimsuit, leotard, skirt, or shorts) and be visible to others. When others see the tampon string, this can cause the user of the tampon to feel embarrassed, insecure, and anxious.
Further, by leaving the tampon string outside of the vagina, the tampon string can act as a microbial vector for microbes outside the vagina. Contaminates outside the vagina can travel up the tampon string or through the vaginal opening and remain stagnant in a woman's vagina or tampon. When the outside contaminates remain stagnant in a woman's vagina or tampon, bacteria flourish and toxicity levels in the vagina increase which can cause discomfort for the woman and/or bacterial infections in the vagina.
The present embodiments described herein are intended to overcome one or more of the problems discussed above.